


Hush My Love

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve, Angst, Caught in the Act, Embarrassed Peter, Embarrassed Steve, Gen, Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Peter, Omega Tony, Oneshot, Second guessing Tony, Steve Makes It Better, Steve holding Tony, Steve reassures Tony, Stony - Freeform, Stressed Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony feels unworthy, Upset Tony, alpha/omega relationship, embarrassed tony, happiness, making out in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Tony has been rethinking of his relationship with Steve and the haunting memories of his father's words only make him feel more unworthy to think of all omegas why Steve would want himIncoming worried Alpha Steve





	Hush My Love

Tony: *he worked in silence as he upgrades some things on his Iron Man suit. Since him and Steve became mates, a lot of self doubt has been bothering him. Steve puts up with a lot of his shit and really, is he worth that much? He's hot headed, an asshole, self centered, a playboy, yet Steve is with him. Why? Steve can have any mates yet he chosen Tony. He should be happy yet he can't be. Since he presented as omega instead of alpha, he was a shame to his father. No matter how hard he tried, his father would see nothing of him. Just a useless whore. He chuckled, wiping away the tears as it's true. He sighed heavily, feeling unmotivated to continue working yet can't bring himself to leave the lab yet. He doesn't want to deal with the others right now and he knows he reeks. He sits down and closes his eyes, thinking again why Steve chosen him when he is nothing but a mistake. Really, Steve deserves better than him*

Steve: *he walks down the halls to Tony's lab. Lately, Tony has been distancing himself from him and he doesn't know why. He doesn't remembering saying anything that bothered or hurt his omega yet he rarely sees Tony much. Not even seeing the man come up to eat once in a while. He needed to know what's wrong with his omega and soon before Tony does something ridiculous. He gets closer to Tony's lab when the sent of distressed omega hits him hard. His breath caught in his throat as he ran to Tony's lab* Tony?! *he barges into the lab to see Tony curled up in a ball. He can hear the whimpers and sniffles from the man. He slowly approaches Tony* Tony?

Tony: go away, Steve *he said quietly. He felt angry but at himself for being weak. God he is pathetic isn't he*

Steve: *he crouches in front of Tony* I'm not going to leave you like this... What happened?

Tony: it doesn't matter *he stares at Steve with blood shot eyes and tears streaming down his face*

Steve: *he sighs* it matters to me, Tony. Did someone say something? Did an alpha touched you? Please tell me...

Tony: *his eyes soften. Steve looked terrible and he's only been here for a few minutes* just... Why me?

Steve: *he raises a brow in confusion* what do you mean?

Tony: you have so many choices in mates yet you chosen me. A toy. A whore... Why

Steve: *he frowned and pulled Tony against his chest* Tony you aren't a whore. You are more than that and I wish I can make you see and believe it. You are a great man, you risk your life daily and you work your ass off to better all of us and our weapons so we don't get hurt on the field. You're different from other omegas and it's one reason why I love you and chosen you. You're smart, strong, and when your life was falling apart, you put on your mask and pulled through it. I love you, Tony, and nothing will change that

Tony: *he lets Steve ramble but he hears how serious he sounded. Though a headache forming, the voices of his father finally shuts up. He nuzzles Steve, purring softly* thank you...

Steve: *he kisses Tony's head* I wish you told me something was bothering you, but I will give you your space for so long before I need t come and drag your stubborn ass out and actually get food in you

Tony: *he let out a bar of laughs* speaking of food, I'm starving

Steve: *he rolled his eyes but he felt better knowing he has his Tony. He stands up, helping his omega up* you're in luck, dinner is done

Tony: great *he walked out*

Steve: *he let out a small laugh as he shakes his head and follows his mate upstairs*

Tony: *he stands on his toes once Steve finally meets up with him in the elevator and kisses him*

Steve: *he pins Tony against the wall, wrapping his legs a round his waist as he kisses him back*

Tony: *he moans quietly, tilting his head to the side*

Steve: *he licks over the bond mark, growling out lightly as Tony shudders*

Tony: fuck, I love you *he moaned out*

Steve: *he kissed Tony rougher this time, nipping his lower lip just as the elevator dinged* love you more, Omega

Natasha: *she cleared her throat* there are young eyes here, you two

Peter: *his hands over his eyes as a deep blush brightens his face* I don't see anything! I swear!

Tony: oops *he face heats up from embarrassment* sorry, Kid

Peter: it's okay, Mr. Stark *he said quietly*

Steve: *he lowers Tony down and steps away from him. His face down to the ground as he walks into the kitchen. The tips of his ears red from his own embarrassment*

Tony: *he cleared his throat before following Steve* yeah... Okay...


End file.
